Toi qui me fais vivre!
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: OS- Harry se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille. Il était le seul debout. Voldemort à ses pieds. Il avait gagné… mais à quel prix avait-il gagné cette bataille contre ce fléau ?


_**Toi qui me fais vivre !**_

_Harry se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille. Il était le seul debout. Voldemort à ses pieds. Il avait gagné… mais à quel prix avait-il gagné cette bataille contre ce fléau ? Son regard se tourna vers ses mains recouvertes de sang et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il relâcha l'épée de griffondor qu'il tenait toujours en main avec force comme s'il était encore en plein combat et se détourna pour rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans son corps. Il s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût et se releva péniblement, récupérant l'épée qu'il n'osa regarder à nouveau car trop de sang avait coulé. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses yeux se posèrent sur tous les corps mutilés et sans vie de tous ses amis et de ses ennemis morts au combat. Tout le monde s'était entre-tué. Il était le seul encore debout. Cette phrase tourna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne bien dans sa tête et il chercha un moyen… un moyen qu'il pourrait utiliser pour retourner dans le passer et réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Le regard d'Harry se porta sur le château et il courut comme un fou vers le bureau du directeur qui avait mystérieusement été oublié par la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. _

_-PROFESSEUR !_

_Il criait. Il pleurait en même temps. Ses yeux se brouillaient. Son cœur était brisé. Il ne pourrait vivre ainsi s'il ne trouvait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière afin de tout éviter. Mais, pourtant, il voyait très bien le tableau où une partie de l'Albus Dumbledore qui avait vécu de si nombreuses années avait été enfermé. _

_-Dites-moi… Je vous en supplie ! Dites-moi… Qu'il existe un moyen !_

_Le regard de Dumbledore se fit sombre lorsqu'il comprit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien élève. Alors, tout le monde était mort…. Personne n'avait survécu appart le garçon qui avait vaincu son ennemi…_

_-Dans le tiroir caché de mon bureau… prononce le mot de passe __…__.. Et tu trouveras ce que tu recherches si ardemment mon garçon… _

Harry se réveilla en sueur et en nage dans les couvertures de son lit dans le cachot des Serpentards. C'était drôle comment la vie était ainsi faite. À peine arrivé dans cette époque… Celle des maraudeurs… qu'il était réparti dans la maison ennemie de ses parents. Parents qu'il ne pourrait encore une fois connaître car ils le détestaient déjà à peine entrer dans leur vie. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage et dans ses cheveux. Puis, il se leva à demi et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard tomba sur la forme du lit de son ancien professeur de potion. À cette époque, ce dernier avait 16 ans et était d'un an son cadet. Il savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait et cela lui paraissait insupportable. Ce garçon qui avait réussi à faire revivre son cœur… à le faire vibrer ainsi qu'à le sortir de sa carapace ? Mourir de la main de son ennemi mortel ? Tout simplement hors de question ! Même si Sévérus devait rester dans l'ignorance de ses sentiments afin qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés seulement en tant qu'ami et le voir s'épanouir avec un ou une autre… Même si pour cela, son cœur devait encore en souffrir. Il devrait rompre avec son petit ami. Et partir rechercher les horcruxes à nouveau… Soudain en train de suffoquer, il eut besoin de sortir du dortoir pour aller respirer l'air. Sans faire de bruits, mais avec empressement, il descendit dans la salle commune et passa le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui était sous sa forme animagus et courut après s'être jeté un sors de silence sur ses pieds afin qu'ils ne fassent aucun bruits dans le couloir pendant sa course. Rendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il en profita pour prendre une bonne respiration et faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Puis, enfin calmé, il retira le sortilège posé sur sa guitare caché dans les ombres et s'assit à côté de l'ouverture présente dans la tour normalement utilisée pour les cours. Il commença à jouer quelques notes, puis il chanta la chanson qu'il avait composée pour son amant :

_-Tu as besoin d'aveux de serments de promesses_

_Tu as besoin de mots autant que de caresses_

_Mais avouer que je ne rêve qu'à travers toi_

_Je ne sais pas_

_À force d'illusions de peurs et de méfiance_

_Je suis passé maitre dans l'art de mon silence_

_Mais aujourd'hui si pour te plaire il faut ma voix_

_Sache que c'est toi_

_Qui me fait vivre_

_Qui me rends libre_

_Ta peau jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Ta chair jusqu'au fond de mon sang_

_Évidemment, évidemment_

_Tu es arrivé dans mon cœur comme un hasard_

_Tu as dissipé mon armure et mon brouillard_

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça jusqu'à toi_

_Non, pas une fois_

_J'étais sans attaches comme un vieux loup solitaire_

_Je me demandais pourquoi j'erre sur la terre_

_Mais aujourd'hui je sais le chemin de mes pas_

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Qui me fais vivre_

_Qui me rends libre_

_Dans le moindre atome de mon corps_

_La moindre envie le moindre effort_

_Oui, c'est toi qui me rends ivre_

_Pour qui je vibre_

_Ta peau jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Ta chair jusqu'au fond de mon sang_

_Évidemment, évidemment_

_Plus aucun doute plus aucun froid_

_Juste une seule route un seul endroit : toi_

_Qui me fais vivre_

_Qui me rends libre_

_Dans le moindre atome de mon corps_

_La moindre envie le moindre effort_

_Oui, c'est toi qui me rends ivre_

_Pour qui je vibre_

_Ta peau jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Ta chair jusqu'au fond de mon sang_

_Évidem__ment_

_Car c'est toi qui me fais vivre_

_**(Jean-Marc Couture – Toi qui me fais vivre)**_

-Car c'est toi qui me fais vivre… Sévérus… Oui c'est toi… souffla le jeune homme, le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui reflétaient dans le lac calme à cette heure-là.

Un objet non-identifié le heurta et des bras inconnus l'entourèrent. Enfin… pas si inconnus que cela finalement, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard embrumé d'émotion de son amant. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir depuis qu'il était couché dans son lit à cause du comportement de son amoureux durant la journée. Quand il l'avait vu se réveiller en sursaut et pleurer, puis courir en dehors du dortoir et de la salle commune, Sévérus avait craint le pire. Son amant avait beaucoup de cauchemars lorsqu'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il l'avait donc suivit jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie et il avait entendu chaque paroles de sa merveilleuse chanson. Il s'était demandé durant un court instant si cette chanson d'amour était pour lui ou un autre. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu sa dernière phrase. L'émotion avait pris le pas sur la réflexion et il s'était laissé emporter comme un stupide griffondor sentimental. Mais, comment faire le contraire avec une telle déclaration ? Comment ne pas virer complètement poufsouffle avec cette chanson à vous damner d'amour ? Il était la première personne à lui avoir témoigné de l'affection dans sa jeune vie et fois de Sévérus Snap, il en profiterait jusqu'à en mourir ! Pourvu que jamais cela ne puisse se terminer ou il en mourrait certainement ! Il le jurait !

-Je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime…

Le jeune homme n'arrêta que lorsque le plus vieux y mit fin en l'embrassant avec amour et passion. Comment le laisser en plan pour aller faire sa tâche en l'entendant lui dire «je t'aime» sans arrêt ? Harry l'avait fait taire avec désespoir en l'embrassant. Il abandonna sa guitare un peu plus loin pour prendre le plus jeune sur ses genoux et passa ses mains en dessous de son haut pour les poser sur le bas de son dos. Il se rendit subitement compte que jamais… non jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner derrière lui. Sévérus viendrait avec lui… mais il devrait attendre qu'il finisse sa septième année… ou pourrait-il du moins lui passer ses livres et après la quête aux horcruxes passer ses examens en indépendance de l'école au Ministère ? C'était une piste à creuser et… et il devrait en parler avec son amour. Oui… Il ferait cela après leur nuit d'amour… Le lendemain lorsqu'ils seraient réveillés… Il gémit en sentant la main de Sévérus passer dans son pantalon.

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus en attendant mon prochain chapitre sur la fiction «Harry Potter ou Wyatt Halliwell ?»**

**Reviews?**

**Critiques ?**

**Avis ?**

**Un signe de vie ?**

**Bisous**

**Alecto Mcphee**


End file.
